The Wonders of Love
by The Angels of Death
Summary: [Nejiten.] Tenten uncovers her meaning of life: Neji.


**The Wonders of Love**

**By, The Angels of Death**

Whoooosh! Hear my proclamation!

…

…………

…………… -cough- Right. My proclamation…

HAVE FAITH IN ME READERS! I am back and ready to make a huge ass bunch of crap-tacular Nejiten stories!

**Summary: **Nejiten. Tenten uncovers her meaning of life: Neji.

**Pairing: **Nejiten. Is there any other kick ass pairing?

**Chapter 1: Meaning of Life

* * *

**

"92…93…94…95…"

Lee continued to sweat profusely as he continued his one arm-ed push-ups.

"96…97…98…99…Yes! Hello self-esteem! 9-…"

Naruto rushed into the scene, scrambling away from Sakura and Kakashi, who were chasing after him.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAH! You can't catch me! I'm the gingerbread man!"

He ran over Lee, squashing his lean form further down onto the earth, Kakashi and Sakura both stepping on him as well. Lee lifted his head sadly from the earth he had kissed one too many times.

"……Well…Guess I have to run around Konoha."

So Lee stood up and started running, nearly trampling Tenten in the process.

"SORRY TENTEN! I MUST CHASE AFTER MY YOUTH!"

Tenten watched Lee as he kicked up a trail of dirt behind him. After the dust cleared, Tenten spotted a squirrel coughing from Lee's dust, before shaking its paw after Lee and scurrying up a tree.

"Ah…that just goes to show that this is Konoha."

"What does?"

"Oh nothing, just that the squirrel was-……"

Tenten stopped, nervously moving her head slowly. Neji's face was right in front of her.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"Tenten! What's the matter?"

"…………I thought you were the cookie monster."

Neji's eyebrow quirked, as he continued to watch Tenten pound her chest a little, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Tenten……I think you need some help."

"………………"

"You see, there are times in a child's life, when they're a little…"

"Special?"

"Special Ed! Aaaaaaaaahahahahahah! I crack myself up…"

Silence…

Pure…utter silence.

"And you say I need help…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! …Freak."

"Eh?"

"Nothing…nothing."

"Peculiar…I shall meditate on this."

Neji began to walk away, before Tenten coughed slightly. Neji stopped and turned his head towards her.

"Is anything the matter, Tenten? Need a little medicine?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. Time to make a funny.

"Yeah…the medicine of looove."

"…………"

"…………"

"…There's such thing? Goodness, I need to get up to date with my medical records."

Neji shook his head and walked away. Tenten stood rooted at her spot, guffawed.

* * *

"Uncle, you will not believe this. Tenten informed me that there is such as thing as a medicine of love."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes!"

"…Neji…are you on something?"

"…I'm on this chair. Why?"

"…………"

"…………?"

"Nephew, you need some help."

"…………"

"…………"

"I am getting help."

"………!"

"…Yeah, I'm getting help at the academy. To sharpen my throwing accuracy. What else would I need help in?"

"……You live a sad life, Neji."

"Yes…yes I do."

"………!"

* * *

Tenten whistled as she walked around the training grounds. Why must it be so boring over here? No one to fight with…no proclamations of youth…no pinging or panging…was life always this dreary before she joined Gai's team?

Then she stopped and sat down, leaning against a tree, to ponder. Life had always been so normal. Gai brought out the fun to training. Lee's eagerness made her want to smile. And Neji…

What did she think of Neji?

Neji was there to train with her…kindly point out her mistakes, and patiently teacher her new techniques.

Then she thought again.

What would life be without Neji?

………I should meditate on this.

Then she blinked.

'Oh god, I'm turning into Neji's little wannabe side-kick.'

* * *

Neji sneezed for the fourth time that…minute. Was someone thinking about him?

But who?

Lee? No…There was a possibility…no! Ew…

Gai? Definitely not. That would be a frown upon in society.

Tenten? It fit in, and flattered him, but…Tenten? His little tomboy chick that ran around, picking fights with people?

……_His_ little tomboy chick? When was there a 'his'? He never thought of Tenten like that…

Well……

Maybe once…

Or twice…

Or twenty times. So what?

_It means that you like her, you loser._

Who are you?

_I am your conscience. Ooooooh…you're cooooonscience. Wooooo…behold my wrath!_

Shut up.

_-cough- Yes sir. But I am you, I know what you think. Sadly…I know what you think. You freaking hentai!_

Are you sure that's me, and not someone else?

_Wait…lemme check my schedule…_

Neji inwardly heard some imaginary papers being ruffled around.

_Oh, my bad. That's Kakashi. What a weirdo. You will not BELIEVE what that guy thinks abou-…_

Um…conscience? Aren't we supposed to discuss about my feelings about Tenten?

…_Oh…right._

………

…… _Right. Anyways, no point denying it. You love Tenten._

Why?

_Hey, I'm your conscience, not you heart. Sheesh, if you want to know, you're going to have to wait for your appointment. The heart's pretty busy right now._

With what? Pumping blood?

_No…speaking with some chick.

* * *

_

_Ooooooh, hello child._

Tenten jumped.

Who's there?

_Hi. I'm your heart._

……Shouldn't I be talking to my conscience?

_He's a little busy, so bear with me, 'kay?_

Okay dude. So what's up? How's it going in there?

_Aaah nothing. Just pretty pumped up at the moment. Hahahah, get it? Pumped up? Eh? Pumped. Up. Eh? Eeeeeh? Hahahahah._

You have something wrong with you, I swear.

_Yes, well. Today is my job to inform you that you are truly in love with Neji._

How would you know?

_I'm your heart. Damn, do I have to write this down? I-AM-YOUR-HEEEEEEART! Hear me roar. Sheesh…kids these days…with their…music._

………

………

Right. I thank you for informing me.

_No problem. Call me up anytime you need me, okay?_

How about right now? I can't breathe.

_Aaaaaaaaahahahah! Good one kid._

…I'm serious.

…_Oh shit.

* * *

_

Neji kicked a loose rock from the gravel and continued slowly making his way to the training grounds.

He bumped into someone and continued walking, eyes trained on the floor.

"Sorry."

"How rude! Don't even stop to properly apologize! Wanna fight, mistah?"

"………Tenten?"

"………Neji?"

* * *

_Aaaaaaahahahah, I love these kids and their drama._

_Ah shut up. I can't believe you stuck me with that Neji kid. He's as dense as…a sponge?_

_Leave it to you to give a shitty analogy. Go ask the brain for help with that one later._

_Okay. Um…can you pass the popcorn?_

_I'm a heart, I don't have hands._

………

………_Shouldn't you not be eating? It's the digestive system that has to worry about eating._

………_I can eat when I want to!_

……_Obese little conscience._

_Hey!

* * *

_

Neji and Tenten kept eye contact with each other before glancing off to the side, embarrassed as their conversations with their…brain and conscience…speeded into their minds again.

"Neji?"

"Yes, Tenten?"

"Do you believe in love?"

"Why?"

"Because I think I'm believing at the moment."

"……I do."

"Good. Me too. Let's go get some popcorn."

"Sure."

Tenten and Neji held hands as they walked off in search of a popcorn stand.

* * *

_Aaaaw, I love happy endings._

_Yeah…but they're eating popcorn! I envy them._

_Like I said, you can't eat popcorn. You're a bloody conscience!_

_Aren't you the one that should be bloody?_

…_.Just shut up. It's a wonder why Neji put up with you._

_Hey!_

**The End.

* * *

**

**Whoo! Crap-tacular story coming to an end! I feel awfully proud of this lame story, for some reason.**

**Maybe because I actually added a Conscience and a Heart in there. Hm…Maybe.**

**Anyways, Reviews are appreciated! They make me develop a warm feeling in my heart, and inspires me to write more Nejiten.**

**So keep 'em coming!**

**-The Angels of Death**


End file.
